clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-77.188.68.250-20170707194054/@comment-26980655-20170724115727
Smithers DL sagte: Der Dissens hier im Verlauf kommt ja mMn primär daher, dass die Lücke kleingeredet wird und der Finger auf die normal spielenden Leute gerichtet wird, weil sie jammern und heulen oder es die Schuld dieser Spieler ist, weil sie diese Lücke nicht ausnutzen oder nur verlieren, weil sie "schlecher" sind oder ein schlechtes CW Setup haben. Das trifft es eben nicht. Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du der Rächer der Entrechteten bist? Dein Problem ist, dass du dich in Themen reinhängst, von denen du kein Plan hast. DL Zugehörigkeit reicht nicht. Ihr seid vielleicht ein guter Ck Clan, der sich irgendwo in einem Ck Segment einen Namen gemacht hat. Mehr aber auch nicht! Du hängst dich doch permanent hier rein. Was ist denn bitte schön dein Beitrag? Doch nicht das was ich zitiert habe. Meine Güte, das kann man in 5 Minuten und 2 Posts klären. Dafür braucht man keine Diskussionen, die über Tage hinweg geführt werden. Rein von der Logik her. Wir haben da einen Threadersteller, der sich über das MM beschwert. (Kam nie was wieder). Dann hatten wir jmd, der mit LowBob Dörfern "leck" und "mich" arbeitet. Und nun schalten sich "Profis" ein. Leute, die wirklich in Engi Clans sind, deren täglich Brot das ist und sagen: "Das liegt am Setup". Und ihr erdreistet euch echt zu sagen, dass ist alles Quatsch? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Das lustige ist ja, ihr argumentiert Null dagegen. Ihr kommt immer mit eurem Emotionalen. (Mehr habt ihr ja nicht) Nur Anschuldigungen/ Vermutungen und Unterstellungen. Alles so antiquierte Vorstellen von 2016. Engi = schwacher Gegner = Win. Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ihr habt damit keine Erfahrung. Ich an eure Stelle würde die Ohren/Augen ganz weit öffnen und jede Zeile verschlingen, bevor ich meine Meinung zum besten gebe. 'Aber das ist das Problem an solchen Diskussionen. Wenn sich einer über das MM beschwert, lasst ihr nix aber auch absolut nix anderes gelten, als dass das MM total grottig ist. ' Sobald jmd was anderes sagt, das dem Threadersteller hilft oder helfen könnte, das aber nicht zu euren revolutionären Ambitionen passt, wird er systematisch komisch gequatscht. Wer von den Engis verlangt von den Leuten: Du sollst krasse Engis spielen? Du sollst OCAs spielen? Behauptet doch keiner. Nur, überprüfe dein Setup, setze Prioritäten. Komplette Bandbreite an Rhs, Schwerpunkt überdenken, gauss´sche Normalverteilung beachten. Alles sinnvolle Tipps. Wir helfen! Man hilft den Leuten nicht, wenn sie das Forum diesbezüglich nur für die Kritik nutzen. Wem hilft es, wenn alle immer nur gebetsartig sagen "MM ist Schuld". Man das ist ein Forum und kein Sorgentelefon! Und das ist doch keine Lücke. Ne Lücke ist, wenn du kurz vom (Truppen)Drachenlevel up deine Warteschange voll Drachen machst, und nach dem Level Up die DInger für den neuen Preis verkaufst und so die Differenz an Ele machst. Das ist eine Lücke. (Kein Plan ob das noch funktioniert) Das mit dem MM ist ne Tür. Das ist ein komplett neuer Spielweg. Und das Problem ist nicht neu und SC hat schon ne Menge daran gemacht. Aber man kann euch da echt nicht zufrieden stellen. Ihr würdet ja erst merken, dass das mit den Engis "nicht mehr funktioniert", wenn ihr in 20 Cks keinen einzigen mehr trefft, egal mit welchen schiefen Setup auch immer.(oder sie aus den einschlägigen Rankings verschwinden) Und mal ganz ehrlich. Das wird hier als riesen Problem hochstilisiert. Eine riesen Community die leidet. Ich habe nicht ein triftiges Bsp gesehen. Das sollte doch mindestens mal möglich sein. Und die Stimmen der Kritik sind doch nur Mittel zum Zweck. Euch geht es doch gar nicht darum, denen zu helfen. Wenn, würdet ihre ihnen hier Ausbautipps, Setup Tipps etc. geben. Denn ihr sitzt fast alle in guten Ck Clans und könntet sicher den einen oder anderen wertvolleren Tipp geben als, "Du hast schon Recht, dass ist das MM. Also ich bin ja nicht betroffen. Muss Glück sein. Aber du hast schon Recht, dass ist das MM" Wer soll denn sowas glauben? Also: Dieser Konflikt sitzt doch viel tiefer. MM ist Stellverteter. Hier geht es um den Kampf "alles ausbauen" oder "Prioritäten setzen". DIe Engis sind das beste Bsp dafür, dass es teilweise Sinn macht, nicht stur alles zu bauen. (Für Ck) Und das gilt es zu Bekämpfen. Denn die, die hier am lautesten Schreien sitzen doch in fast ausgemaxten Accounts und/ oder in Clans, die Winquoten besitzen, das selbst ein Engi Clan neidig wird. Ihr möchtet nur, dass andere möglichst viel Wind machen und gebt erst dann Ruhe, wenn wirklich jeder, jeden Mist ausbaut und es auch gar keine Gründe mehr gibt, Dinge einzusparen. Denn dann würdet ihr euren Fame verlieren. a la "Guck mal wie max der ist. Du bist gut. Wenn ich mal groß bin, möchte ich auch so ein Account haben." Und Engis machen euch den Ruhm streitig, indem sie auch Cks Gewinnen, indem sie hohe Winstreaks haben, indem sie normalen Spielern einen Weg zeigen, auch ohne viel Geld und Zeit ein Spiel rocken zu können. Aber das ist so einleuchtend, das es auf Biegen und Brechen geleugnet wird. Echt schräge Welt ! :D